


Dirty Talk

by SevenCorvus



Series: Avengers Porn Table [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Bondage, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Het, M/M, Multi, One Shot, PWP, Prompt Fic, Slash, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 04:31:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCorvus/pseuds/SevenCorvus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People joke about Barton and Coulson flirting over the comms, acting like an old married couple during missions. </p><p>Prompt: dirty talk<br/>Characters: Clint Barton/Phil Coulson/Natasha Romanov</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Talk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladydeathfaerie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydeathfaerie/gifts).



> Written for the prompt "dirty talk" on the [Avengers Porn Table](http://sevencorvus.livejournal.com/25545.html). Thank you so much to Kari, for taking a look at this and fixing the tense. Feedback is love and will be rewarded with cookies (and smut).
> 
> I didn't know what to give you for your b-day LDF, so have some smut. I hope you enjoy it and have a very happy birthday.

People joke about Barton and Coulson flirting over the comms, acting like an old married couple during missions. Some hear the joking comments the archer makes and wonder how the handler could put up with him. Others see the bland professionalism of Coulson's interaction with him at SHIELD and can not believe how anyone could think they were involved. No one ever hears their discussions of a different type, and no one ever talks about where the Widow comes into all of this.

The rest of SHIELD would probably blush if they ever heard just what Clint and Natasha like to say to their handler privately. They love to talk on their private comm channel in moments between missions, or in his office during a shared lunch break, or on a hurried drive home. Love to describe in detail exactly what they are going to do to him when they have a chance. Love to tell him what they are doing to each other as he listens in. Love hearing their oh so controlled handler slowly unraveling, and knowing that they are the reason why.

They like to lay out a scene, tell him how they are going to strip him as soon as he gets through the door, remove his professional armor item by item as they steal kiss after kiss. How they are going to take him upstairs and tie him spread across their big bed with his own silk ties. Then taste every inch of him, each teasing a nipple to a hard bud, admiring the red flush slowly spreading down his chest. How Clint's going to finger him open before sliding a plug in, keeping him stretched.

How they'll leave Phil like this, panting and desperate, as they strip and make out in front of him, showing each other off. Clint caressing Tasha's beautiful bare skin, cupping her breasts in offering. Then sliding a finger down between her legs, into her tight heat, teasing for a moment before withdrawing for Phil to have a taste. How they'll tease him to a fever point before taking mercy.

How Tasha will ride his cock, clenching around him, her head thrown back onto Clint's shoulder as he removes the plug keeping Phil open and thrusts his way inside. How they'll move together, strong bodies as one, pleasuring their handler inside and out. They tell him how hard he's going to come, how good he'll feel beneath them, losing control. 

They tell him all this, let it sink into his brain until it's all he can think about. Until he goes through the day waiting desperately for the moment he can go home and they can bring their words into reality. Which they do, they promised after all, and Clint and Tasha never break a promise, not to him at least, or each other.

It is the moments after that really threaten his control. When Tasha whispers Russian endearments to them, that they pretend not to hear. When Clint clings to them tightly, begging them wordlessly to never leave him. His assets know how to shake his cool, try so hard to please him anyway they can, but they have never had to say anything to make him fall in love with them all over again.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I really did manage to write a dirty talk fic without any actual dialogue. I feel very accomplished. "grins"


End file.
